We have ported the CORWIN application to run in the PIT display system. This display vastly improves the user's 3D understanding of the density and make the adjustment of residues far more natural and efficient. We have installed the software in biochemist collaborator Charles Carter's lab, where it is being evaluated for use as both a teaching and research tool. We have hired a student (starting summer 98) who is keenly interested in exploring alternate 3D Fourier transform-space visualization techniques.